le maléfice de l'ombre
by geminie
Summary: Harry Potter entame sa sixième année à Poudlard, tentant d'oublier la menace qui plane sur lui. Voldemort, plus puissant que jamais, tente de reprendre le contrôle du monde sorcier. Commence une effroyable période où plus personne n'est à l'abri du mal...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Le sifflement du brumisateur la réveilla en sursaut. Elle détestait cet engin. mais, depuis quelques temps, il régnait une telle chaleur qu'il était impossible de s'en passer. Elle risqua un bras hors de la couette et attrapa son niffleur qui grattait le tapis bleu. La petite bête se mussa tout contre sa poitrine et soupira d'aise.

- Max, j'ai peur.

Elle soupira, décidée à refouler son angoisse. En bas, elle entendit son père remuer les casseroles. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Maître Galler était pressé, toujours pressé. Il faisait tout trop vite. « Et trop mal », songea la jeune fille, avant de se mordre la langue. Ce n'était la faute de personne, non, si Maître Galler ne s'occupait pas de sa fille. Il l'aimait, elle le savait. Mais, parfois, elle l'aurait préféré plus présent, plus attentif. Il rentrait du ministère tard le soir, l'embrassait sur le front, lui demandant si sa journée s'était bien passée, si elle avait hâte de retrouver ses amis. Puis, il allumait la radio et écoutait Infosorciers.

Elle caressa son niffleur, pensive. Là-basà Poudlard, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait ses amis, ses professeurs, cette merveilleuse sensation d'être écoutée et de vrais plats au dîner. Elsa avait une peur bleue du feu, et son père n'achetait que des raviolis en boîte Magimax.

Un caillou heurta sa fenêtre

- Eh ! La paresseuse ! Debout ! Les vacances ne sont pas faites pour être gâchées à dormir !

Elle sauta avec légèreté de son lit, envoyant valser au passage le pauvre Max qui leva son museau bien haut, pour exprimer son mécontentement. Elle enfila son vieux jean noir, son tee-shirt préféré, avec un petit singe qui tenait un lampadaire en criant « je t'ai eu» et dévala en trombe les escaliers. A la lumière du jour, adossée à un châtaigner, une frimousse malicieuse la regardait.

- T'en as mis du temps, Candy. T'as pas oublié que c'était le jour des fraises ? demanda-t-elle. Il faut se dépêcher. Dans quelques jours, les touristes auront tout ramassé.

- Des problèmes avec Max, mentit-elle. Mais c'est réglé. On y va Cathy ?

Elle regardait son amie, admirative. Avec ses cheveux d'or chaud et ses yeux azur, Cathy était l'incarnation même de la beauté. Elle n'avait cependant pas son pareil pour rembarrer les gens et son éternelle insouciance visà-vis des problèmes des autres lui valait la désapprobation de pas mal de filles. Mais personne ne résistait à Cathy. Pas même elle, Elsa, experte en amitiés ratées. Son instinct sorcier ne lui avait permis de nouer des relations sérieuses avec des Moldus. Ses camarades finissaient toujours par lui reprocher son étrangeté et son air distrait. Cathy, au contraire, adorait ça. « Toujours dans la lune, ma Candy, hein ? Notre monde n'est pas assez grand pour toi ? Il faut que tu envahisses les martiens ? Goûte moi donc cette sucette à la cerise, toi qui aimes tant les sucreries. »

Voilà. Cathy elle seule avait réussi à lui redonner confiance. Dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, qui la refusait, la jeune fille lui avait tendu la mainà elle, Elsa, alias Candy, surnom qui reflétait parfaitement son pêché mignon. Depuis le jour où Cathy avait fait son apparition dans la petite ville de Godric's Hollow, elles ne s'étaient plus quittées. Pas même quand la mère d'Elsa était morte. Pas même encore quand Cathy avait découvert la véritable identité de son amie. Pas même non plus quand elle avait dû la laisser partir à Poudlard.

- Allez Candy, prends ton vélo. J'ai découvert l'endroit parfait. Et j'attends la suite de ta soirée avec Stéphane.

L'intéressée haussa les épaules. C'était une vieille histoire. Tomber amoureuse d'un Moldu serait une grave erreur. Elle passait la plus grande partie de son année à Poudlard, et ne revenait pas icià Halloween et à Pâques. Avant de démarrer, elle adressa un signe de la main au rideau de la fenêtre qui se soulevait. Son père lui laissait une entière liberté, considérant que chacun menait sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Elles causèrent avec animation tout au long du trajet. Cathy lui confia comme il lui en coûtait de la voir à nouveau partir pour son école « d'entourloupeurs », comme elle disait.

- Allez Cathy, sois courageuse. Dans deux ans, on monte à Londres, on se prend un studio et on fait la fête toutes les nuits.

- Entendu, répondit-elle. Mais, d'abord, montre-moi quelque chose. Je t'en prie.

Cathy inclina la tête. Son amie détestait l'air de chaton martyr qu'elle prenait alors.

- Tu sais bien que c'est interdit. Le jour où je me ferai prendre, tu seras bien embêtée.

Elle sortit néanmoins sa baguette. Avisant un hérisson qui somnolait au bord du sentier caillouteux, elle murmura quelques mots, et celui-ci se changea en soupière. Cathy la regarda ébahie. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle se livrait à ces petits tours.

- Candy, tu m'impressionnes ! Une soupière sans bosse ! Ce n'est pas chez toi qu'on en trouverait une semblable !

La jeune fille rougit et baissa les yeux, manquant de tomber de vélo. Sa maladresse était légendaireà Godric's Hollow. Elles passèrent devant une maison en ruines. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère changea.

- Je n'aime pas ce lieu. Il me donne la chair de poule, murmura Cathy.

- Il y a de quoi.

- Raconte-moi encore son histoire. S'il te plaît, Candy. Votre monde me passionne tant.

- Il y a certaines choses qu'il n'est pas bon de révéler.

Elle soupira et descendit de son vélo. Elles étaient arrivées à l'orée du bois. Ensemble, elles enlevèrent quelques branches indésirables, sortirent les provisions indispensables, chips, ice tea, chocolat et étalèrent une vieille couverture. Après quoi, Cathy s'y étendit de tout son long et fixa son amie, pleine d'espoir.

- Très bien, commença Elsa. Il y a de cela des années, un terrible mage, Tu-Sais-Qui (et elle jeta un regard entendu à Cathy), spécialisé en magie noir, tenta de prendre le contrôle de notre monde. Il rallia beaucoup de sorciers à sa cause, les Mangemorts. Certains étaient attirés par sa puissance. D'autres y voyaient là une manière de s'enrichir. Ce fut l'époque la plus terrible qui soit, Cathy. Mon père m'a raconté. Ceux qui refusaient de suivre le mage étaient tués. Les sorciers vivaient dans l'angoisse de découvrirà leur retour, le signe vert des Mangemorts, flottant au dessus de leur maison. Godric's Hollow comptait beaucoup de sorciers, autrefois. Nous ne sommes plus que deux familles, les Guillemot, et nous-même. Un soir, Tu-Sais-Qui est venu et a mis un terme à l'existence des autres. Parmi elles se trouvait un jeune couple. Les Potter.

Cathy ravala sa salive. Elle savait tout de cette famille. Son amie lui avait raconté en détail les aventures de leur fils. Au fil du temps, elle en était même venue à aimer Harry.

- Continue, Candy.

Celle-ci, le regard perdu dans les cimes des chênes, tentait vainement de refouler le flot de larmes qui lui montait à la gorge. Elle se pencha vers Cathy et lui serra les mains. Sa peau était devenue livide, mettant en valeur ses taches de rousseur.

- Je les entends, parfois. J'ai l'impression de connaître le jour de leur mort aussi bien que si je l'avais vécu.

Elle se recula. Il n'était pas bon pour une sorcière d'entendre des voix. Cela supposait bien souvent un fort potentiel en magie noire. Or, la jeune fille aurait été bien incapable de blesser quiconque.

- Ils te parlent ?

Cathy était agitée de soubresauts. Sa langue passa douloureusement sur ses lèvres sèches. En voyant sa terreur, son amie tenta de prendre une voix plus rassurante.

- Non. En général, les morts ne communiquent pas avec nous.

- Maisça arrive.

Cathy tremblait franchement à présent. Elle jetait des regards furtifs de tous les côtés, s'attendant à voir surgir quelqu'un.

- Candy, et si Tu-Sais-Qui revenait ?

L'intéressée se pencha, la gorge serrée. Elle avait conscience de l'impact émotionnel que représenterait sa réponse. Mais pourquoi le dissimuler plus longtemps aux Moldus ? Tôt ou tard, il seraient touchés.

- Il est là.

En prononçant cette phrase, Elsa avait baissé les yeux. Et le ton. Certains disaient en effet que quiconque mentionnait Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé provoquait son apparition. Cathy la regarda, horrifiée.

- A Godric's Hollow ?

La jeune fille rejeta la tête en arrière. Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver ici. La ville était trop calme, trop secrète. Il n'avait aucune raison de revenir. « Mais si. Pour se venger. » Cette affirmation était juste un murmure. Mais elle résonna comme une bombe aux oreilles d'Elsa.

- Candy ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Cathy avait rangé ses affaires et relevait son vélo. Elle avait visiblement eu sa dose d'émotions pour la journée. « ou plutôt l'année. » Elsa trembla franchement. Elle était sûre de ne pas rêver. Quelqu'un avait pris possession de ses pensées. Elle tenta de se ressaisir, pour ne pas accentuer l'angoisse de son amie. Elle ramassa la couverture et la glissa dans son sac.

- Allez, on s'en va. Avec toutes les bêtes qui traînent en cette saison, ce ne serait pas prudent de s'attarder.

- Exactement.

Une voix sifflante s'était élevée de nulle part. Cathy hurla. Son vélo volait à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle. Le bois s'obscurcit soudainement. Impossible de s'enfuir. Elsa agita frénétiquement sa baguette « Lumos ! Lumos » Une vague de lumière se répandit autour d'elles. Alors, mues par un désir irrésistible de quitter les lieux, elles se mirent à courir. Les branches rendaient leur progression difficile. Elles s'écorchèrent les mains. Cathy prit de plein fouet un sapin, qui avait surgi d'on ne sait où. Elle roula sur le sol, le visage convulsé par la douleur. Tout près, un ricanement se fit entendre. Il emplit tout le bois. Les oiseaux quittèrent la cime des arbres. Les sangliers, d'habitude si farouches, se terrèrent dans leur futile repaire. Cathy tendit une main désespérée.

- Je t'en supplie, aide-moi.

Les deux filles s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre. Cathy saignait abondamment. Elle regarda son amie se concentrer. Celle-ci cherchait un sort. « Au cas où vous vous feriez attaquer, récita-t-elle, gardez votre sang froid . » Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Bon sang ! Que leur avait-on appris ?

Une salve de douleur l'empêcha de réfléchir davantage. Ses os étaient en feu, l'air refusait d'alimenter ses poumons. Elle avait l'impression qu'un couteau lacérait tout son corps. « Pitié ! Faites que ça s'arrête. » Elle se roulait par terreà présent. Ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus. La souffrance avait dépassé la limite du supportable quand tout cessa. Elle resta immobile un court instant, puis dégagea son visage de la boue. Alors, une main la saisit à la gorge, et la douleur recommença. C'était comme un charbon ardent qu'on lui aurait appliqué sur la peau. Celle-ci grésilla. La jeune fille poussa un cri perçantà la limite de l'évanouissement. Dans un dernier effort, elle réussit à s'arracher à la main enflammée et elle rampa péniblement vers un souche. « Elsa » siffla la voix. « Ne t'enfuis donc pas. Tout vient à peine de commencer. »

- Je vous en prie, gémit-elle.

Sa gorge la brûlait à tel point qu'elle ne put en dire plus. Elle voulait mourir. « Pas maintenant, Elsa. Ce n'est pas encore ton tour. » Le sifflement se fit plus entêtant. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Brusquement, elle se souvint de Cathy. Tendant la main, elle sentit des mèches soyeuses s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Oubliant un bref instant sa souffrance, elle se redressa et attira le visage de Cathy vers le sien.

- Avada Kedavra !

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit. Cathy s'effondra sur la terre molle, les yeux ggrandis par l'horreur. « Elle, c'était un fardeau. » Submergée par le chagrin, la jeune fille n'eut même pas la force de reveler les yeux. Elle sombra dans l'insconscient.

La voix s'infiltra à nouveau dans ses pensées. « Elsa », sussura-t-elle, mielleuse« Ne crois pas m'échapper. On ne me trompe pas. Non. On ne trompe pas Lord Voldemort. Je pourrais te rêveiller, et te torturer un peu. Par pur plaisir. » Voldemort s'arrêta un moment. Puis, perfide, il ajouta « Je n'en ferai rien, bien sûr. A quoi bon blesser une alliée ? Tu vas m'être si... précieuse. » Loin, très loin au fond d'elle, Elsa s'entendit penser ces mots « Pourquoi l'avez-vous tuée » Le mage ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et s'infiltra un peu plus dans sa tête. Il fouillait ses souvenirs, saccageait tout sur son passage. Quand, enfin, il parut avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il reprit son discours mielleux. « Oh! Quel beau jeune homme. Un Moldu, sans doute ? Les sorciers ne te satisfont pas ? Tu as raison. Mille fois raison. Rien de plus fourbes que les sorciers. Ne pleure pas, ma jolie. Tu vas pouvoir te venger du mal qu'on t'a fait. Je connais le responsable. Harry Potter mérite de mourir pour une telle injure. » Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. « Vous mentez ! Harry ne m'a jamais rien fait. Il ne sait même pas que j'existe» Voldemort se retira de sa tête, après lui avoir envoyé une décharge douloureuse. « Il ne sait pas, oui. Et bien, n'est-il pas temps qu'il apprenne à te connaître » Son rire venimeux résonna désagréablement. Avant qu'il ne la quitte définitivement, il lui adressa quelques ondes mauvaises. « Tu es liée à moi à présent. Ne me déçois pas. Ou c'est toi qui mourras . »

Voldemort disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé. Le bois retrouva son aspect calme. Ca et là, les feuilles, tachées de sang, formaient une auréole, autour des deux corps. Elsa gisait, méconnaissable, la gorge lacérée. Quant à Cathy, plus jamais les garçons de Godric's Hollow n'entendraient son rire joyeux les éconduire avec légèreté. Une chouette hulula au loin. Puis, le silence se fit.


	2. Maledictus

Disclamer : Alors, bien sûr, aucun de ces étonnants personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous l'heureuse propriété de Madame J.K Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 1 bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous donnera satisfaction. Je remercie les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews, ce qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'essaierai de poster le chapitre deux avant la fin février. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1: Maledictus

_- _Debout ! Debout !

Harry s'extirpa péniblement de son lit. La tante Pétunia tambourinait avec fracas.

_- _Espèce d'ingrat ! Le jour de la remise des diplômes, tu abandonnes ton cousin ! N'as-tu donc pas de coeur ?

_- _J'arrive, marmonna le garçon.

Il attrapa ses lunettes et le monde devint soudainement plus clair. Sa nouvelle montre indiquait 8h00. Ses couvertures chaudes lui adressaient des signaux encourageants. Il aurait été si facile d'y étendre sa tête, de fermer les yeux, et d'imaginer Dudley avec sa toque sur la tête, recevoir le diplôme de l'abruti le plus grotesque de Smelting. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Mr Dursley au bord de l'apoplexie. Il tira Harry sans ménagement vers l'escalier et le jeta comme un vulgaire paquet. Il atterrit lourdement dans le hall, sous le regard moqueur de son cousin.

_- _Ah, on t'apprend des tours de magie, là-bas ? rugit son oncle. Et bien moi, je vais t'apprendre à obéir.

Il lui administra une violente paire de gifles puis s'éloigna, un rictus méprisant à la commissure droite. Depuis que les Dursley avaient appris la mort de son parrain, ils s'acharnaient à faire comprendre à Harry que sa présence ici était intolérable. Et, sans les avertissements et l'ordre de Dumbledore, le jeune homme se serait enfui depuis longtemps. Mais son directeur l'avait longuement sermonné: « Harry, Je ne cherche pas à te le cacher. Voldemort veut te tuer. Aucune réelle solution pour garantir ta sécurité n'a été trouvée. L'endroit le plus sûr, après Poudlard, est encore la maison de ton oncle et ta tante. Je garderai jour et nuit un oeil sur toi. Mais, quels que soient les traitements que tu subis, ne bouge pas de là ». « Gardez-moi à Poudlard » n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser Harry. Mais il aurait eu l'air de se plaindre et la pitié de Dumbledore était bien la dernière chose qu'il pût souhaiter. Ainsi, une fois de plus, il se trouvait coincé à Privet Drive, avec une famille détestable. Sa tante l'ignorait superbement, son oncle se contentait de lever la main dès qu'il jugeait la distance entre lui et son neveu trop réduite. Quant à Dudley, c'était un monstre d'hypocrisie. Sous ses airs d'enfant poli, il ne ratait pas une occasion de montrer à son cousin lequel avait la force. En effet, Dudley compensait un manque intellectuel évident sous une couche de muscles. Et une couche encore plus importante de graisse. En le voyant se pavaner, en costume de cérémonie, Harry admit cependant qu'il avait bien maigri. De jeune cachalot, il ressemblait maintenant à un veau sevré. A cette pensée, son ventre émit des grognements de protestation, qui n'échappèrent pas à l'oncle Vernon.

_- _Tu as faim ? Tant pis pour toi. La prochaine fois, tu te lèveras plus tôt.

_- _Ne dis pas de bêtises, Vernon. Tu as envie de voir toutes les têtes se tourner vers nous pendant la remise des diplômes ?

La tante Pétunia craignait les « Qu'en dira-t-on » par dessus tout.

_- _Il reste du gruau dans le frigo. Sers-toi. Mais dépêche toi. Ou nous partirons sans toi.

Si seulement c'était possible. Harry s'imagina un instant seul, dans la maison. Libre de choisir le programme de télévision, de manger les confiseries de Dudley et de chanter des airs de son école à tue-tête. L'horrible odeur de gruau froid le ramena à la réalité. Son destin était de suivre les Dursley, sans protester. Il attrapa le gruau, jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, et, voyant que l'attention dont il était l'objet s'était relâchée, il fourra dans sa poche une crème au chocolat. Voilà qui l'aiderait à avaler l'horrible mixture. Tout en mangeant, Harry essaya d'imaginer ce que faisaient ses amis, à cette heure-ci. Ron était en Roumanie, avec toute sa famille. Charlie avait en effet découvert une nouvelle sorte de dragons de feu et tentait de découvrir les vertus de cette espèce. Hermione, à la plus grande joie de Ron, avait renoncé à son voyage en Bulgarie. « Mes parents m'ont proposé un séjour à Nice, avait-elle expliqué. J'aimerais en savoir davantage sur la culture et la langue française ». Ron avait poussé un soupir d'exaspération : les vacances étaient faites pour se détendre. Mais, il se sentait profondément soulagé de ne pas savoir la jeune fille dans les bras du joueur de Quidditch. Son aversion pour Victor Krum ne cessait d'augmenter. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Ron ne s'avouait pas ce que tous avaient compris depuis bien longtemps.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Certes, ses amis profitaient de leurs vacances mais la pensée du retour de Voldemort devait les hanter plus que jamais. Un peu avant que le train ne les emporte loin de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore les avait tous trois pris à part. « Ces deux mois sont avant tout l'occasion de prendre du repos. N'entreprenez rien qui puisse vous nuire. J'autorise le courrier mais prenez bien garde au contenu de vos missives. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous ». Compter sur nous. Compter sur nous. Harry se répétait cette phrase, machinalement. Rester les bras croisés, alors que Voldemort semait probablement la terreur dans une partie du monde était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais le directeur comptait sur eux. Comptait sur lui.

Une brutale tape dans le dos le ramena sur terre.

_- _Tu as fini ? la voiture est sortie. Dépêche-toi, mon garçon. Et je te préviens, ajouta l'oncle Vernon. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit de...d'anormal, je te chasse !

Harry haussa les épaules. L'expulsion du logis était devenue la menace favorite des Dursley. Il aurait aimé qu'ils mettent leur projet à exécution, mais c'eut été désobéir à Dumbledore. Or, Harry refusait de le décevoir.

Ils se mirent en route, après que Dudley ait vérifié pour la énième fois que sa cravate était en place. En regardant son fils ainsi paré, la tante Pétunia avait versé des larmes de crocodile. Elle ne pouvait croire que son Duddychou soit devenu le gentleman qu'elle avait devant elle. Le trajet fut long et ennuyeux. Dudley énumérait les prix qu'il s'attendait à recevoir tandis que Mr Dursley, comme à son habitude, brûlait les feux et se querellait avec les passants.

_- _Regarde-moi cette vieille! rugit-il. La taille d'une noisette et un culot d'éléphant! Si je m'écoutais, je mettrais tous ces dangers publics à l'hospice.

Harry adressa un sourire de compassion à la vieille dame qui encourageait son petit fox terrier à presser le pas. Mais le chien n'avait nulle envie de se dépêcher. Après tout, un lampadaire est un lampadaire. Mr Dursley émit un bruit indéterminé et sortit de la voiture.

_- _Vernon ! cria la tante Pétunia, d'une voix haut perchée. La remise commence dans dix minutes.

Mais son mari ne l'écouta pas. Il s'approcha du chien et, le prenant par les oreilles, il le traîna sur le trottoir, pendant que la vieille dame, horrifiée, tentait de libérer son terrier en assenant à son agresseur des petits coups de canne bien placés. Quand Mr Dursley redémarra, il arborait un air satisfait. Harry se sentit bouillir de rage, devant tant de lâcheté. Il sortit sa baguette, et la pointa vers son oncle. La voiture freina dans un crissement de pneus.

_- _Range immédiatement cette baguette ! tonna Mr Dursley. Tu connais parfaitement les règles ! Pas de magie ici !

Harry pensa aux recommandations d'Hermione et de Dumbledore. de mauvaise grâce, il abaissa sa baguette et la fourra dans sa poche. L'oncle Vernon redémarra sur les chapeaux de roues, encouragé par les hululements de son épouse, qui regardait sa montre avec un effroi grandissant. Cela faisait déjà près d'un mois qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Ces vacances s'avéraient être les pires qu'il ait jamais vécues. Il supportait de moins en moins les remarques acerbes de son oncle, et, malgré les fréquentes lettres de ses amis, Harry se sentait plus seul que jamais. Ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était un parent à qui parler. « Sirius », murmura-t-il. Un flot d'amertume et de colère se répandit dans ses pensées. Harry s'était, petit à petit, fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son parrain. Mais, souvent, il lui arrivait de s'accouder à sa minuscule fenêtre, et de guetter un signe, une lettre qui le détromperait et ferait ressembler cette réalité à un épouvantable cauchemar.

Le grognement de son oncle le sortit de sa tristesse. Ils étaient arrivés dans un vaste parking, rempli de Mercedes étincelantes. Tout au tour d'eux, des copies de Mr et Mrs Dursley jacassaient avec arrogance, en couvant leur enfant des yeux. Parmi la foule des élèves assemblés devant un escalier imposant, Harry ne compta qu'une dizaine de filles. Smelting était devenu mixte depuis peu. La tante Pétunia poussa un cri de ravissement, semblable à un aboiement.

_- _Oh Duddychou, c'est merveilleux ! Tous ces garçons qui te regardent ! T'entends-tu bien avec eux ? Le pauvre blond de la première file n'a pas été gâté par la nature. Comment ont-ils pu l'accepter dans l'établissement ? C'est scandaleux. Heureusement, tu es là mon petit chéri.

Elle le regarda, les yeux embués de larmes. A l'en croire, Dudley Dursley, 16 ans, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, n'était rien moins que l'unique merveille du monde et presque aucun n'élève ici présent n'était assez digne de frôler le même tapis que lui.

Harry poussa un soupir compatissant, en voyant le derrière proéminent de son cousin se dandiner, tandis qu'il montait les marches afin de rejoindre Piers et Gordon, ses deux acolytes, choisis en raison de leur bêtise qui avoisinait celle de Dudley. Mr Dursley sortit son appareil photo, en prenant bien garde à être vu dans un rayon de dix mètres, et un genou à terre, dans une position qui se voulait imposante, il prit divers portraits de son fils. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au pantalon de son oncle et souhaita un heureux lavage au teinturier, le genou reposant dans une sorte de mare non définie. Puis, voyant sa tante absorbée dans une discussion avec une mère d'élève d'un poids respectable, il s'autorisa une rapide promenade le long du collège. Smelting n'avait en soi rien d'extraordinaire. il s'agissait d'un bâtiment de la forme d'un grand hangar de plusieurs étages, en pierres grises, avec du béton en guise de parc. Il se demanda vaguement si l'intérieur était plus accueillant et se félicita chaudement de ne pas être né Moldu. Et encore moins Dursley. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, recouverte de lierre et y jeta discrètement un oeil. Il aperçut un salon vert, éclairé par des lustres, comportant une multitude de fauteuils sévères. Il s'agissait visiblement de la pièce où le directeur recevait les parents. Avec une moue de dégoût, Harry s'apprêtait à inspecter l'autre fenêtre quand il sentit une main le tirer par la manche. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec une fille de son âge, et dont les cheveux roux lui firent immédiatement penser à Ginny Wealsey.

_- _T'es complètement malade ! chuchota-t-elle, en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les voir. Si Sadicon te surprend ici, tu es bon pour une semaine entière d'épluchage de haricots !

Elle lui lâcha le bras et le fixa d'un air méfiant

_- _Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Tu fais partie de Smelting ?

_- _Non.

Harry recula de quelques centimètres, incapable d'en dire plus. Les cheveux roux l'hypnotisaient. « C'est un sortilège de Voldemort », pensa-t-il avant de se souvenir qu'il était face à une Moldue. Remarquant l'expression de la jeune fille, il comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse un peu plus satisfaisante.

_- _Je suis... le cousin, de Dudley Dursley. Le coch… Heu le jeune homme un peu enveloppé qui parle aux garçons, en haut des marches.

_- _Dursley.

Elle lui adressa un regard dégoûté.

_- _C'est mon cousin, rien de plus ! ajouta précipitamment Harry. J'habite chez lui le temps des vacances. Mais je le déteste ! Et il me le rend bien.

L'adolescente se radoucit, et lui adressa même un sourire de compassion.

_- _Mon pauvre, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Je m'appelle Lucy, et ton immonde cousin me court après depuis trois ans. Oh non ! Il nous a vus.

Harry jeta un oeil par dessus l'épaule de Lucy. En effet, Dudley et sa bande descendaient les marches, d'un pas traînant. Piers ricana en se plantant devant Harry.

_- _Alors crevette, tu te crois de taille à affronter ce morceau ?

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. A la grande surprise de Harry, Dudley comprit immédiatement ce que signifiait cette indignation, et saisissant Piers par le cou, il l'écarta en le menaçant.

_- _Ne compare pas ma copine à de la viande, tu veux ?

Ses acolytes reculèrent prudemment. Il valait mieux ne pas mettre le champion de boxe en colère. Seul Harry affichait un air dégagé, avec la ferme intention de s'amuser.

_- _Ta copine ? Tu m'avais caché ça, Duddy !

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Lucy pour la rassurer, et reprit d'une voix encore plus mielleuse.

_- _Mais, tu rougis ! Tu n'as donc pas tout révélé à l'amour de ta vie ? Tous ces petits surnoms que ta maman te donne, ils sont si mignons. N''est-ce pas Dudleydounichou ?

Lucy et le groupe de garçons riaient franchement à présent. Dudley, poussa un cri de fureur et se retint de justesse de gifler son cousin.

_- _Fiche-moi la paix ! Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de me donner en spectacle. Ici, les « Plus-De-Parents » sont plutôt mal vus. Et avec des parents comme les tiens...

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Harry lui avait sauté au coup et lui assenait des coups de poing sur tout le visage. Les gémissements de Dudley et les cris que poussaient ses amis eurent tôt fait d'ameuter des parents d'élèves. A la vue de son fils, le nez en sang, la tante Pétunia s'évanouit, aussitôt prise en charge par un homme chauve et aux yeux de poisson. Il fallut deux parents pour séparer les cousins. Le directeur du collège, Mr Sardicon, déclara n'avoir encore jamais vu un comportement aussi révoltant. L'oncle Vernon, à la fois père de la victime et coupable, se confondit en excuses, tandis qu'on emmenait Dudley et sa mère à l'infirmerie.

_- _C'est... Mon petit neveu. Il est très perturbé. D'habitude, il se comporte raisonnablement. Vous comprenez... St Brutus... Le redressement, et tout ça...

La moustache de Mr Dursley frémissait de fureur et d'inquiétude. Mr Sardicon décida néanmoins de maintenir la cérémonie.

_- _Qu'on enferme dans un des cabinets ce garçon ! ordonna-t-il à deux surveillants. Mr Dursley, allez vous enquérir de la santé des vôtres et rejoignez-nous dans l'amphithéâtre.

Il jeta un regard méprisant à Harry qui, avec son jean trop grand pour lui et son pull violet tricoté main par Mrs Weasley ne pouvait compter sur l'aide de personne.

Alors que les surveillants, le tenant chacun par un bras, l'emmenaient, Lucy risqua de son côté un petit sourire timide. « Peut-être qu'elle ne me prend pas pour un fou », songea Harry. Soudain, ce jour lui apparut plus brillant. Cette victoire qu'il avait remportée sur Dudley compensait largement la punition que son oncle ne manquerait pas de lui infliger.

Ses deux gardiens le poussèrent brutalement dans une minuscule pièce en béton, qui comportait un lit en fer, une chaise et une table. Puis, ils claquèrent violemment la porte. Encore une fois, Harry se retrouva seul. Il ne regrettait pas son acte, non. Son cousin méritait bien plus qu'un simple rappel à l'ordre. Depuis la mort de Sirius, le garçon ne supportait plus que l'on parle de ses parents. A la seule évocation du nom de Lily et James, il serrait les dents.

La remise des prix devait durer une heure. Puis viendrait le buffet. Harry était donc enfermé pour un certain temps. Il sortit les deux lettres enfouies dans sa poche, et commença à les lire. La première était de Ron, son meilleur ami.

_Salut Harry !_

_J'espère que les Moldus te traitent convenablement. Maman se désole de ne pas pouvoir adoucir ton sort, mais Dumbledore lui a promis que tu nous rejoindrais prochainement au Terrier. Bon anniversaire, bien sûr ! Ce sont Fred et Georges qui m'ont suggéré cette idée de cadeau. Il s'agit d'un coffret Dispartout. Tu peux y ranger des objets d'une taille bien supérieure à la boîte, qui disparaissent automatiquement si d'autres personnes que toi essaient de s'en emparer. Ça pourrait t'être utile pour la carte du Maraudeur ou encore ta cape d'invisibilité. Papa, qui est en contact permanent avec Dumbledore, m'a dit que Rusard, depuis le renvoi d'Ombrage avait décidé de redoubler de vigilance face aux objets interdits ! En parlant de cette vieille peau, Fudge, sous la pression de nombreux parents a dû l'arrêter. Devine ce qu'elle fait maintenant... Le ménage dans le ministère ! Espérons que notre prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sera plus compétent. Je me doute que tu vis des moments très difficiles, Harry. Je suis de tout coeur avec toi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, te tenir au courant. Mais c'est impossible par courrier. Serre les poings et pense que dans moins d'un mois, nous serons à nouveau ensemble._

_Ron_

Suivaient divers petits mots de la famille Weasley pour l'encourager à tenir bon. Cette lettre donna à Harry une bouffée d'oxygène. Malgré sa profonde tristesse, il n'était pas seul. Tous ces gens qui l'aimaient, comptaient sur lui, étaient comme une revanche face à la méchanceté de son oncle.

La lettre d'Hermione, d'une écriture ronde et régulière, était quant à elle pleine de conseils et d'inquiétude.

_Oh, Harry,_

_Je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. je sais qu'il faut faire confiance au professeur Dumbledore, mais cette idée de t'enfermer chez tes horribles parents... Je te promets qu'un jour, nous fêterons ton anniversaire tous réunis au Terrier. Je t'offre ce « Guide des sortilèges les plus usités chez les Aurors ». Il pourrait t'aider dans des situations... inhabituelles. Je repense sans cesse à ce qui s'est produit au ministère. J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'en parler. Tu m'avais paru tellement inquiet. ici, je m'étais crue éloignée de tout, mais j'ai eu la surprise de rencontrer Cho... Elle s'en veut terriblement de t'avoir laissé. Naturellement, je l'ai sévèrement réprimandée à propos de son comportement vis-à-vis de toi. Tu n'es pas là pour recueillir ses larmes ! Elle m'a avoué que j'étais la cause de sa jalousie. Nous avons longuement discuté de ce problème, et au final, elle aimerait que tu lui redonnes une chance..._

Harry interrompit sa lecture. L'image de Cho avait cessé de le hanter. Elle n'était plus qu'une jolie fille parmi tant d'autres. Il l'avait crue différente, prête à le comprendre. mais Hermione avait raison. Il n'avait nullement envie de passer ses journées à la consoler, et d'être sans cesse comparé à Cédric Diggory. Sirius ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ressemblait à son père. James Potter aurait-il choisi une fontaine pour petite amie ? Harry songea un long moment à sa mère, ses yeux qui avaient su séduire celui qui serait son époux, son caractère de feu et sa beauté sans équivalence...

Le bruissement de l'enveloppe, tombée par terre le sortit de ses pensées. Il reprit le cours de sa lecture. Hermione évoquait les spécialités niçoises, telles que la socca ou encore la pissaladière, et surtout, cette curieuse manie qu'avaient Méditerranéens de finir le repas par une partie de boules.

_Une de mes principales préoccupations_, continuait-elle,_ c'est le résultat des BUSE qui devrait nous parvenir d'ici peu. Je suis persuadée d'avoir réussi, mais maintenant que j'y repense, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, Harry : ma potion de Rétrécissement avait-elle la bonne couleur ?Je suis sûre que sa teinte était plus rosée que d'habitude. Oh, Harry, je sais que c'est stupide de s'inquiéter pour ça, alors que tu risques la mort, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Enfin, nous serons bientôt fixés. Mrs Weasley veut que nous soyons tous ensemble pour ouvrir nos enveloppes..._

Harry s'interrompit à nouveau. Les BUSE décideraient si oui ou non il était apte à s'orienter vers une carrière d'auror. Mais Hermione avait raison sur un point : les potions. L'an dernier, Mc Gonagall avait insisté sur le fait qu'un auror se devait d'être extrêmement doué dans le maniement des potions. Or, c'était là la matière que l'adolescent exécrait le plus.

Il décida d'oublier les BUSE un moment. La vie qu'il menait avec les Dursley contribuait suffisamment à lui gâcher ses vacances.

La lettre d'Hermione finissait sur des conseils « utiles », tels que les devoirs, l'interdiction aux élèves de premier cycle de faire de la magie. Elle lui envoyait toute son amitié. Et son inquiétude par la même occasion.

Harry soupira. Hermione ne changerait donc jamais. Il rangea les lettres et s'allongea sur le lit, aussi confortable qu'un dos d'hippogriffe. Ses amis n'avaient pas évoqué le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à coeur. Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Mais Harry refusait de leur révéler ce secret. Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir Hermione le supplier de faire attention à sa vie. Or, si elle avait connaissance de la prophétie...

Harry se força à chasser de son esprit le visage de la jeune fille, déformé par l'horreur. Certes, l'annonce de la prophétie n'avait rien d'agréable. Mais, après tout, il avait été tant de fois confronté à la mort...

Après ce duel, ce sera fini, dit-il à haute voix.

Soudain, même la perspective de revoir ses amis les plus chers ne lui parût pas une raison suffisante pour continuer à vivre.

Sirius, murmura Harry, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_La pièce, toujours la même. Avec ses rideaux noirs, et le feu qui crépitait, en plein mois de juillet. Un reptile ondoyant sur le sol. Des mains de glace reposant sur le fauteuil. Etendu sur le tapis, un semblant d'homme tentait vainement d'apitoyer son bourreau._

_- Maître, s'il vous plaît. Je l'ai bien observée. Elle est incapable de révéler quoi que ce soit._

_- Grâce à ma magie, détestable ver ! _

_Il lança un nouvel Endoloris et le petit homme gémit de douleur. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Harry se rapprocha de son maître, avec un regard doucereux._

_- Viens, Nagini, mon plus fidèle allié. Approche. Trouve un moyen de délivrer Malefoy. Je veux qu'il la fasse surveiller. La victoire est proche, si proche._

_Il se pencha un peu plus vers le serpent, et Harry put distinguer ses yeux rouges._

_- Oh. Mais, que vois-je là ? Tu oses espionner Lord Voldemort ? Ah Potter, ta bravoure te perdra. Regarde ce que tu m'obliges à faire !_

_Voldemort se leva de son fauteuil, et dominant Nagini de toute sa taille, il cria :_

_- Endoloris !_

_Le serpent se tordit en replis sinueux. Mais la souffrance n'atteignait pas que le reptile. A l'intérieur, un jeune garçon hurlait. « Je suis le serpent », songea Harry, alors que le supplice cessait momentanément. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper de cette enveloppe. Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'il éprouverait de la douleur à l'intérieur... d'un rêve._

_- Tu en veux plus ? N'hésite pas, réclame. Mais je veux cette prophétie Potter ! Que dit-elle ?_

_Harry eut l'impression que l'on empalait son corps sur des pics de feu. Il remuait dans une tentative désespérée pour fuir sa torture._

Au moment où Voldemort s'apprêtait à jeter le sortilège mortel, il se sentit violemment propulsé hors de son rêve et atterrit sur le sol glacé de son cabinet. Trempé de sueur, ses yeux enflés eurent du mal à distinguaient les personnes qui le soutenaient. Puis, ses idées se firent plus claires, et il reconnut Dumbledore.


End file.
